


A Paler Shade of White

by dizzy_dim



Series: A Broken Crown [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy_dim/pseuds/dizzy_dim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first meeting of Pearl and Rose Quartz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Paler Shade of White

.

White Diamond owed Pink Diamond a favor. Out of the four of them; Pink liked to take the brunt of the work when it came to the colonization of whatever planet or satellite they had claimed.

White was more involved in the science of it; a duty she often shared with Yellow. (Recently the two of them had come up with a new prototype of the Drills; who their finest engineers were currently putting together.)

The mining and colonization of a fairly wet but generously sized mud ball placed in a rather lovely location near two yellow dwarfs had just been completed.

Planet WP-119A (or to the new 'locals', Algeron II) had been a difficult project, but ultimately quite worth it.

They had all needed the resources desperately (Blue and Yellow Diamond especially so, she recalled).

But much of the work had required White Diamond and her teams being near the actual site; which could not be achieved from their current location, so Pink Diamond had volunteered to host them (because _of course she_ had), and though White Diamond had initially refused; seeing how there were no other solutions, had eventually given in to Pink.

And now here she was.

(Needless to say, White Diamond did not like owing people favors.)

"Consider this a little thank you present. For your help with me on Algeron."

"Oh, White!" She laughed. The top and bottom rows of White Diamond's teeth clenched together briefly.

"You really don't have to-"

"I _insist._ " She placed her hands on her lap and knitted her fingers together.

"And besides, it's not like I can do anything else with them. They're top of the line."

Her fellow empress blinked.

"Really? Top of the line?"

"Of course. And only a few thousand years old, too. What else would be fit for a Diamond?" A pause. "Is there anyway particular way you want them to look?" Pink Diamond giggles again.

"Well, you know what I like." She taps her chin thoughtfully. "Although, there is one that I have in mind..."

.

"Rose Quartz." She turns to look up at her.

"What is it, My Diamond?"

The corner of Pink Diamond quirks upward in a smirk.

"Come with me." She beckons. "I'd like to show you something."

Rose Quartz nods politely, and soon the two of them are within Pink Diamond's personal chambers. They look exactly as she remembers.

Well, they _almost_ do, because Rose Quartz does not remember seeing four Pearls standing in Pink Diamond's chambers. They share the same color but vary in shade and the placement of their gems. (Right hand, left hand, chest and one that Rose assumes is on her back; because she can't see it from where she's standing.)

"What do you think, Rose?"

"They're all very lovely."

"I'm glad you agree." Pink Diamond walks over to a lavishly decorated lounging chair and sits down.

"Tell me something, Rose."

"Yes, My Diamond?"

"Do you have a Pearl?"

"I do not, ma'am."

"And have you ever had one?"

"No, ma'am."

The queen chuckles.

"Then it's about time you do, isn't it?" She claps. "Send her in."

The doors open behind her, and in walks a fifth. The first thing that she notices is her skin.

It's pale, and while every pearl is pale in one way or another, this one is completely _white_.

White like a moon, like a cloud; stands out starkly against the warm walls with subtle hints of cool blue that hide beneath the surface.

Her eyes are blue too, and above them are light orange locks and an oblong gem.

Her small slender hands are clutched behind her, and it makes her look so small; much smaller than she is. She doesn't meet her eyes. Something twists in her just above her own gem.

"I had her specially made for you." Pink Diamond frowns. "Unfortunately, the gem is rather off. It's a shame, really..."

"It's fine!" The words are out before she even realizes it, and it makes her superior's eyes widen in surprise. The Pearl in the corner of her eye flinches a little.

She catches herself quickly and clears her throat.

"It's fine, My Diamond. She's lovely." She dips her head. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. That is all."

Rose turns and walks out of the large doors and the Pearl follows her as she leaves; footsteps light and feather soft against the spotless pink tile. Rose thinks hard but can't seem to bring herself to say anything to her, so she settles for an uneasy silence instead. 

It feels like the longest silence she's felt in eons, but she feels glad that she isn't alone.


End file.
